Come Back To Me
by LightNeverFades
Summary: Anna had returned from Heaven as a ghost and reunited with Van Helsing and Carl while Dracula and his Brides come back as well. But now, a new ally with a unpredictable mind comes to both sides... What is she intending to do? DISCONTINUED
1. I want to see you, Need to see you

**_Come Back To Me_**

**_Author's Short Note:_  
Yes I know, it's a crappy title. (If you think it's a nice title,thankyou very much! lol, im so geeky!)If not, please don't kill meeeeeee!  
****Anyways, this is just a Writer's Block story for the moment:P  
Don't get too excited, you might not get the result you wanted. (If the characters are kinda outta character, forgive me! I have a writer's block and I'm trying to shatter it to pieces!)  
But anyways, have a read and if you like it, grrreeeaaatttt! If not, too bad:) (I'm am so evil! Muhahaha!)**

**_Disclaimer:_  
****Wahahaha! (sobs in a corner) I hate saying this thing! Why, oh why do I have to say this? Oh alright, you're saying, 'Get on with it!'by now, aren't you? (Bored with mybabbling, probably!)  
Van Helsing and every other intsy bintsy detail from the movie are NOT mine. Really wish it _is_ mine...!

* * *

**

**_I want to see you, Need to see you_**

**Anna sat on a cloud in heaven with her family smiling and laughing with her. Heaven was a bright paradise, full of hope, light and happiness. Velkan was grinning and talking to her.**

**But although Anna had finally met her family, her heart was unhappy. **

**She couldn't stay with Van Helsing and Carl. She had managed to get the antidote in time so Van Helsing will be free again. But the thought that Van Helsing with a heart of grief was unbearable.**

"**Anna, what's wrong?" Velkan spoke, he's grin turning into a slight frown. Anna glanced at her brother sadly and looked down towards Earth. Velkan looked at her sister and understood. **

"**I want to see Van Helsing and Carl again. I want Van Helsing to hold me again and kiss me, like the last time we did when I was still alive... I want to hear Carl's silly jokes and I want to laugh along with Van Helsing and Carl. I-I... I just want to see them again... with a happy smile. Not a grieving face..." she spoke, with a sad expression on her face. Tears were threatening to come up to her eyes but she fought them back.**

"**Anna, I know how you feel. But you can't. Heaven and Earth just doesn't mix. God had made Earth after all."**

"**I know. But I still cannot believe I am actually dead. To Van Helsing and Carl, anyways. I am still happy to see all of you though, Velkan. Just… this was not how I expected things to turn out."**

"**Anna, I know you want to go back. But until your heart has moved on, you cannot move on, towards _your_ heaven. You will be stuck here in the first stage forever... And that will not be too pleasant. We have waited for you, Anna. Please move on with us," Velkan said and looked at Anna hopefully if she might have changed her mind of trying to see Van Helsing and Carl. But her eyes were looking down at Earth. Velkan's eyes saddened.**

**Anna turned back at Velkan. Velkan smiled at her sorrowfully.**

"**I am sorry, Velkan. But Van Helsing is the man of my dreams. And I cannot move on... Not when Van Helsing needs me. I need him..." –Anna's eyes were now filling with hot tears- "I will see you again, Velkan, and all of you. I love you all," Anna spoke, a tear falling on her scar less cheeks. Velkan smiled and all of the Valerious family as well. They smiled and winked like a really happy family and slowly vanished into white smoke. Velkan kissed Anna on the cheek before going and Anna felt Velkan's wet but sweet kiss cling to her cheek, never to be erased.

* * *

**

**Van Helsing was truly unhappy. The unhappiest monster hunter in the whole wide world, probably. All he can think about was Anna. He's thoughts always drifted back to how Anna kissed him, talked to him, touched him and smiled to him with her brilliant eyes and lips. He can still see her face in his mind, smiling at him with a graceful laugh.**

**Carl, too, was probably the second unhappiest friar in the whole wide world as well. He can still remember Anna first meeting them, Van Helsing and him. His mind remembered the day when Anna had tried to take their weapons, or the time when he and Van Helsing had been on the wagon and they had to fight the Brides and the Werewolf. **

**_No, Velkan. Anna's brother... _he corrected himself. At least he could do was respect the dead. He wished Anna was here with them, alive, walking as if nothing has happened.**

**The two men were exhausted. But they had to go to the sea, the Adriatic Sea, and burn Anna's body to ashes, so that Anna could see the sea she had hoped to, or longed to, see for so long.**

**Van Helsing's heart was so sore and full of grief at the thought that Anna was gone and her body was going to be gone from his life as well. _But I love you Anna. You can't leave me like this. Or Carl. We need you… _he though. He pleaded his thought had gone to Anna. Maybe a miracle might happen and she might come back to life. **

**But he doubted it. The only magic was to be imagined in his mind. And that mind magic would be no use to Van Helsing if he can't bring Anna to life.**

**_Unless... _Van Helsing thought. He had a brilliant idea. A brilliant idea that might as well have been a terribly dangerous idea.**

"**Carl, I have an idea."**

**Carl looked up at him. He knew what Van Helsing was going to say next.**

**Before Van Helsing could say it, Carl spoke, "Van Helsing, we _cannot_ go back to the castle and perform the experiment on Anna's body. What if it doesn't work? Anna's body will be burned from head to toe, not even turned to ashes. We cannot do that, because then Anna's body will be ruined. You know it, Van Helsing. You just freed Frankenstein. He's probably miles away by now."**

**Van Helsing's heart was angry and sad, a mixture of both.**

"**Then what would you have me DO? If I cannot bring back Anna in that _way_, how can I bring her BACK? HOW, CARL! If you know a better way, _tell me_!" he yelled angrily, and almost desperately. Carl only shook his head.**

"**I don't know, Van Helsing. I want Anna to be here as much as I do. But we cannot just bring her back. Anna has a choice. She may move on, or she might stay. God can make her choice become true," Carl spoke.**

**Van Helsing's anger melted. He fell silent for a moment. Then he spoke, or rather whispered.**

"**Come back to me, Anna. Please come back to me, _Anna_..."**

**

* * *

**

**Sorry it's kinda short! In a hurry, and I have the writer's block (damnit, I hate it)! Cya and I'll post later! Pls R & R!**


	2. Loving you

**Come Back To Me**

**_Author's Short Note_:  
Well, I'm thinking of putting in Dracula as well, since Anna gets a chance to come back! But I'm still thinking:) Oh and the chapter (the one before this one) is starting, well... before the time when Van Helsing and Carl had burned Anna's body in that side of the cliff (as seen in the movie.) Well, just wanted to clear that up, lol. Well, I dunno anything else to say so… keep reading! Oh, oh, and thank you for the reviews! (I am an evil, evil devil, Fortune Zyne, didn't you know? Lol)**

**_Disclaimer_:  
(Rawr!) I do NOT own any of the Van Helsing stuff in the story! (sob, sob)

* * *

**

**Loving you**

**Anna considered the option. She wanted to go back but if she did, what would happen after that? Will she be able to die again and come back to Heaven and meet her parents again? Will she become some sort of immortal soul that will be roaming about Earth forever while her loved ones die?**

**_Most likely I will become a ghost..._ she thought distastefully.**

**Then she heard a faint, but very sorrowful whisper blowing through towards Anna. She recognized it as Van Helsing's voice immediately. "Come back to me, Anna. Please come back to me, _Anna_..."**

**_Van Helsing needs me... _she thought desperately. **

**Her mind told her not to leave, that she should just move on. And that that would be the most sensible thing to do. **

**But she wanted, _needed,_ to go meet Van Helsing and Carl. **

**Van Helsing needs her and Carl probably needed her as well.**

**She looked up at the marvelous view of the clouds and the light in Heaven one more time and threw herself off the cloud and down towards Earth where Van Helsing and Carl waited.

* * *

**

**Van Helsing and Carl saw the last of Anna's ashes go towards the sky, the wind carrying it up and up towards the Adriatic Sea. Van Helsing looked sorrowfully at big fire lighting up in the pyre where Anna's body once lay peacefully. **

**Carl finished reading from the Bible and shut it softly. Carl patted Van Helsing's shoulder, who now looked up at the pink-reddish colored clouds in the air. **

**"_Anna_..." he whispered.**

**As Carl and Van Helsing rode on their Transylvanian steeds to go back to Rome, something bright and shiny caught Van Helsing's eyes. He looked up at the sky. The shiny object was still in the air, and it seemed to be falling out from the sky and landing straight towards them. **

**"Carl," Van Helsing said and softly tapped Carl's shoulder. He looked around as well and he's mouth gaped open. Van Helsing's eyes widened with happiness as well as they saw what they had longed to see for so long.**

**Anna, or Anna's ghost, stood right next to the burning pyre. **

**Though her body was transparent, they could still see the riding clothes she wore and the same hairstyle she wore the last time she was with them. **

**She smiled at them, a joyful tear trailing down her cheeks. **

**"Hello Van Helsing. Hello Carl."**

**Van Helsing rushed forward, getting off the steed and wrapping his arms around Anna tightly. Anna wrapped her arms around Van Helsing as well. **

**Carl grinned and hugged Anna after Van Helsing as well. Anna greeted them both with delight. Then Van Helsing kissed Anna and she kissed her back. She was so happy, tears were pouring freely from her eyes.**

"**I'm glad your back, Anna," Van Helsing said at last with a warm smile. Anna smiled back and so did Carl. **

"**Carl, I missed your jokes," Anna said. And then she turned to Van Helsing. "And I heard you whisper to me." **

**She grinned and looked up at the sea. "It's Beautiful... Just like I imagined it to be..."

* * *

**

**Ok weird ending and short chapter, sorry about that! Anyways, hope you liked it and R & R!**


	3. The Devil’s Pawns Return

**Come Back To Me**

**_Author's Short Note_:  
Ok I have made my decision! Dadadadadan... Dracula is coming back, along with his brides:) Maybe that wasn't a great idea but I think it'll be much better for the story, you know, lol! Don't kill me if you didn't want Dracula and he's Brides to come back! (If the names and stuff are kinda tangled up, sorry about that, I'm not quite sure about them.)**

**_Disclaimer_:  
(Growl) Ask again and I shall eat you! I don't OWN Van Helsing or anything in the movie!

* * *

**

**The Devil's Pawns Return**

**Dracula snarled angrily in hell, where the Satan look up at him with an evil amused look on he's face. He's brides cried mournfully at Dracula's feet. Satan enjoyed he's pawn being angry.**

**Satan sat on he's throne with a evil sneer plastered on he's face.**

**Hell was not a pleasant place to have stayed for your whole life. It was full of fire, soot and death. In every corner, Satan's devils were playing with the damned humans, where their soulss were ripped apart again and again cruelly. Their screams seemed to echo into every corner of Hell's walls.**

**Dracula looked up at Satan with flaring angry eyes. **

**His brides snuggled up together, tears streaming down their beautiful face, leaving watery stains on their faces. The Brides dresses were unharmed and no soot clung to their hair, unlike the other unfortunate humans in hell.**

"**Can you not bring me back up to Earth, master? I will do everything in my power to kill Van Helsing and bring him back to hell, along with he's other pathetic companions," Dracula snarled. Satan eyed Dracula and the Brides. Then he smiled cruelly. **

"**I will grant you one more time to live. If you happened to have died in attempt to kill this... Van Helsing, you shall be tortured, along with your brides, to the spiting fires of Hell. Am I clear?" Satan hissed and Dracula and his Brides bowed in acknowledgement. Satan smiled triumphantly at them.**

"**Good. Now go before I change my mind," he growled and opened a passageway towards Earth. **

"**Thank you my lord," Dracula and he's brides spoke to Satan and with their great devilish wings, they flew up into the passageway towards Earth.

* * *

**

**Yes, I know, really really really short chapter. But I really needed to write that down as well. So I'm relaxed now, lol:) I'll write again, so keep checking back! R & R!**


	4. Reliving What They Lost

**Come Back To Me**

**_A/N:_ I am sooooo sorry for not updating so long! My computer was crashed and I couldn't type for so long :) But now that it works, I'm going to write up a lot of chapters! Thank you so much for the reviews! Oh and Star Mage 1, to answer your question, maybe I will make Gabriel an Archangel (actually I don't know what it means, lol, I'm not catholic…) Does anyone know what an archangel is? Lol I must sound real retarded. Well anyways, please READDDDD!  
****_+ Ok I checked right now and archangel means a high ranking angel. Hmmm...+_**

**_Disclaimer:_  
(Sighs) I-I… DON'T OWN VAN HELSING!**

**Reliving What They Lost**

**Dracula and he's brides arrived on the forest grounds. The area was dark and stars twinkled peacefully in the sky, making Dracula's stomach sick just watching it. The mud was stuck on their shoes. Aleera cackled with triumph. Marishka grinned uncontrollably and Verona smiled.**

"**Master, shall we go hunt them down now?" Marishka hissed, eyes glinting dangerously. The count licked his lips and nodded. "Yes we shall go. Now that that pesky Valerious is dead, we only have that ridiculous Monk and Van Helsing left," Dracula snarled frustratingly and smiled evilly. Yes, Anna Valerious was really dead. _She would have made a good bride if Van Helsing had not come! _He thought and shook the thought away. He had three Brides now. That was enough.**

"**Then let us go find them then, Master!" Verona spoke with a fanged smile and spread arms, quickly changing into a pale white, pale vampire. Her spread arms changed into wings and her human form disappeared with her clothes except the distinct familiar human face of Verona. The other two remaining brides changed into similar shapes as well. Dracula changed as well, spreading he's wings. He was more muscular in shape and more devilish in face, nothing human like left in the count. "Let us GO!" he roared and flew up in the air. The brides followed him and cackled, the horrible sound echoing through the Vaseria.

* * *

**

**_Before Dracula and he's Brides return…_**

**Van Helsing, Carl and Anna returned to the town and was greeted with happiness, many gasping as they saw Anna in her ghost form. Anna, delighted to see her people, hugged them and talked excitedly to them, sometimes glancing quickly at Van Helsing, who seemed to be grinning as well. **

**Carl meanwhile, was talking to a girl about he's age, who blushed at the things he was talking to her. She smiled and talked with him until Carl said something unpleasant to her and eventually led to slapping him and leaving him there. Anna laughed softly as Carl looked a bit unhappily at the direction of the girl's back. **

"**Nice try, Carl," Van Helsing and patted he's shoulder, laughing, after he had talked to some of the villagers. Carl looked at the ground sadly but then lightened up again.

* * *

**

"**So Anna, how was Heaven like?" Carl asked her after they had gone inside the Valerious Manor and relaxed on the chairs. Van Helsing was sleeping softly, he's stomach rising and then falling, and looking more peaceful then he had for days.**

**Anna fell silent for a little while until she answered, "I saw Velkan and my family." **

**Carl looked up and gasped by instinct. Then he calmed himself and looked at her with shock. "O-oh! Really? Well that is great!"**

**Anna smiled and looked at him rather bitterly. Now she missed Velkan. _Was it a right thing to have come here after all? _Her mind questioned. But she ignored the thought. Of course it was, because now she got to see them happy and well.**

"**Heaven was fabulous and beautiful. It was full of light and happiness. Nothing evil seemed to linger there. The bible says that animals do not have souls (A/N: This is from memory from some movie I remember, lol. Sorry if I'm wrong!) but they do. They lived in the Heaven as much as the humans have. There were no devils, monsters, _nothing evil_, really."**

**Carl gaped, he's mouth open like a fish might gape. "I wish I could at God and ask all the questions the bible says is true and right!" he shouted.**

**Anna nodded with a smile and walked up to the big window that showed a grand view of the Vaseria and all of Transylvania. The stars above twinkled like gems; the moon shed light on the forest and the village below. The village seemed to be asleep, dark so you could see the little lamps and the shed of moonlight and the light from some homes that were still awake.**

"**I've never seemed to appreciate much of what was in the village because I have lived here for so long and defeated evil from killing the innocent with my family. Even when I meet you and Van Helsing, I seem to be fighting. But now that evil is gone, I feel peace. I appreciate the view in front of me and everything else around. Who knew what Heaven might do to you?" she spoke and laughed softly and turned back to Carl, who looked surprised at what Anna has spoken.**

"**It's good to have you back Anna, it really is."**

**Van Helsing stirred and groaned faintly and slowly his eyes opened, a little groggily at first.**

"**Anna?" he spoke. "Yes?" Anna answered. Van Helsing sighed with relief. "Good you're here. I thought I lost you."**

"**You'll never lose me, not for a million years you won't," Anna spoke with a comforting smile, kissing Van Helsing on the cheeks, hugging him from the top of the chair, touching he's shoulder lovingly. Carl grinned but sighed at the sight of the two. _Why can't I find a decent person to love and share my friend with?_ He thought and he's mind answered sarcastically with a mean reply. He shut it out. Just when he was nodding off from listening Van Helsing talk to Anna, chatting about what had happened after she was 'gone for a little while', out of the corner he saw a familiar white flash. He immediately got up yelling and shouting frantically as Van Helsing and Anna looked at him confused but with serious expressions.**

"**What is it Carl. What did you see?" Van Helsing shouted and looked back at the window, which didn't have something familiar flying around. "Yes what is it?" Anna asked as well.**

"**V-V-V…"Carl muttered with horror, a lump in he's throat that made him unable to speak. But the two knew what Carl was talking about. "Vampire," Van Helsing and Anna finished for Carl in unison as they immediately pulled out their weapons. Except Anna's saber was lost, so she grabbed a near by sword and held it tightly in her pale and ghastly hands. Van Helsing was held two big and shiny pistols that looked dangerous in he's grip.**

"**They can't come in without getting invited! For now we're safe!" Anna shouted, backing away from the door. Until she bumped into something silky and familiar. Something chilly and horrifying that she stopped, her heart beating hard. She saw the expressions on two of her companions and she knew what they saw. She dared not turn her head as she heard the familiar voice that haunted her dreams when she was still alive.**

"**Who said we weren't invited in?"

* * *

**

**A/N: Umm well I was gonna finished off with 'Hello Anna' or something like that but I thought maybe the 'who said we weren't invited in?' phrase was much better. To me anyways, lol. Hope you liked that chapter! It's kind of long, comparison to Chapter three, which was super short. So what do you think will happen? Lol Dun DUN! ... I'm not gonna tell you! Hehe You guess for yourself! So I'm going now! Thanks for the reviews for chap. Two – Three and please review for this chapter as WELL! Thanks!**


	5. Death is Unacceptable

**Come Back To Me**

**A/N: Well… I don't have much to say, really, lol! Except… Thank you for the reviews! So here you go and please review:)**

**Disclaimer: Van Helsing, will you marry me, as your illegal wife?**

**Death is Unacceptable**

"**Dracula…" Anna hissed, eyes flaring with anger. Dracula was behind her, looking at her. Dracula's lips were curled into a amused smile. The Brides behind him were grinning with pleasure, their human teeth growing into sharp fangs.**

"**Well, well, look who we have here, my lovelies. It's Anna Valerious. I thought you died, killed by him!" Dracula snarled and his eyes darted to Van Helsing, who glared him back. **

**Carl was looking a bit feverishly at the vampires. Marishka noticed and she hissed, nearing towards Carl. Carl gave a frightened squeal as he backed away. Van Helsing came in front of Carl as Carl fumbled through he's bag, searching for a weapon. He's hands touched a bottle of holy water and he drew it out.**

"**You never fail to die, do you?" Aleera spat, her eyes glinting dangerously. Her hands were stretching towards Anna, craving for Anna's blood. **

"**You can't kill me, Aleera." Anna countered, her hands gripping her saber. Aleera cackled.**

"**We can't kill _you_, but we can kill your _pretty_ little friends over there!" Verona hissed. She was closing in on the two mortals.**

"**Master, can I not kill them? Please?" Marishka grinned and giggled like a little girl. Dracula nodded and said, "Kill them!"**

**All the Brides attacked at once; as Van Helsing shot with he's two pistols. Carl sprayed holy water all over himself and grabbed for another weapon, which was rings of garlic. **

"**Here, take that!" Carl shouted as he flung the rings of garlic at Marishka, who hissed out of the way and swatted the rings of garlic away from her. She then hissed again, outstretched and came to pounce on Carl, the holy water still lingering on him. Van Helsing shot some bullets and it hit her squarely into her back. She snarled but then giggled as she healed herself quickly. Marishka burst upwards towards the roof with a amused chuckle and out of the Valerious Manor. Dracula laughed and did the same, making a horribly large hole on the roof. The remaining brides crashed through the big open windows, which Anna admired so dearly.**

"**That wretch! The vampire broke the windows! It took months to do that!" Anna heard someone say below the Valerious Manor as they heard screams coming out of the village yet again.**

"**Van Helsing, we have to go!" Anna shouted as she grabbed her pistols, a knife which she put in her boots, her stake and she gripped her saber tightly so she didn't let it fall away from her grip. She ran down the stairs and Van Helsing followed her, shouting, "I'll take Dracula!"**

"**But Van Helsing, you can't kill him! You killed him with the werewolf venom but now that we cured it, you can't kill him!" Carl shouted as he followed down as well, holding onto the woolen brown bag with all he's inventions and weapons in them.**

"**Don't be sure of that!" Van Helsing shouted back and grabbed a stake with the Valerious crest on it, his crossbow, a few arrows and some holy water.**

"**What do you mean?" Anna shouted as she burst the doors wide open, only to find Aleera in front of her.**

"**Hello Princess!" she cackled as she hit her hard on the stomach. Anna hit the wall in the Valerious Manor hard, making her difficult to pick herself up from the weight of her weapons. Her saber flew a few inches away from her. She groaned as she saw Aleera eyeing Van Helsing.**

**_If I cannot kill the Valerious, then I shall kill Van Helsing! Then Anna will suffer terribly and hopefully rot to hell! _She thought with an evil grin as she soared up into the air.**

**Van Helsing though was running towards Dracula, who seemed to be a bit disinterested with this fight. He was more preoccupied by how hungry he was, it seemed, because he was feeding on more or less five humans. When at last he ate his fill, he's eyes glared sharply at Van Helsing, who was shooting arrows at Aleera. Aleera shrieked as she flew out of the way, her arms outstretched to try to hit Van Helsing.**

**Carl, meanwhile, was combating with Verona, who was looking at Carl boredly. "Come on! If your gonna attack, attack!" he shouted courageously. Verona gazed at him boredly. **

"**But you are no fun!" she said as she hit Carl hard with her supernatural powers.**

**Anna was getting up quickly and she was grabbing her saber. She was struck in the back and her saber went flying again as Marishka dug her claws into Anna. Fortunately, Anna couldn't feel pain in her ghost form. She felt she was carried up the air.**

"**Are you having fun, Princess?" she screeched and she suddenly let go of Anna, who screamed. It was a long length to fall and if it were a normal living being, the person would have probably died. But she was not. She was a ghost.**

**She flipped herself around in a catlike motion and coincidently hit Verona on her back, which was playing with Carl. **

**Carl looked thankfully at Anna as Verona snarled a curse and this time started to attack Anna.**

**Carl quickly rustled through he's brown bag for any other weapons and his hands closed around an object.**

**_Yes! _He thought as he drew it out of his bag. It was a strange looking object; it looked like a throwing spear.**

"**Ha! Take that!" Carl shouted as he threw the spear at Marishka, who was coming right at Carl with her sharp claws.**

**The spear twirled as it struck straight for Marishka's heart. This wouldn't have really hurt the vampire, but Carl's inventions had some more tricks.**

**The spear hit Marishka and she screamed in pain and rage, but something was wrong. Light was quickly pouring out of where the spear had been and Marishka screamed in horror as she saw herself melting away. "_NOOOOOOOOOOOO!_" she screamed hysterically as she started to claw at her body, which was boiling from the inside.**

**Verona and Aleera had stopped fighting and they all stared in horror at Marishka burning and rotting. Before long, specks of disgusting green goo flashed and exploded. Carl's invention flew as well and fell an inch away from Carl.**

"**Good job Carl!" Carl heard Van Helsing and Anna shout as Anna stabbed at Verona's heart.**

**Verona's eyes flared with fury as she flew up into the air and turned to Carl. **

**Aleera was secretly smiling. She will get the undivided attention again from her master. If only Verona would disappear…**

"**NO! You _killed_ Marishka!" Verona snarled and spat as she knocked Carl with all her might. Carl gave a frightened cry but hit with he's stake nonetheless. Anna came to his aid and Van Helsing was about to as well. Aleera let him.**

**But Dracula came in Van Helping's way. "Do you really think I would let you kill my brides again, Gabriel? Your little friend there killed Marishka! If I was to feel love, I would have loved her dearly. (A/N: Um that sounds a bit weird, but anyways, back to the story!) But NO! I feel fury! You could have accepted my offer! We could have been brothers, partners again! But what did you do? You literally _spat_ in my face!" he roared and swiftly used he's devilish powers to knock Van Helsing.**

"**Some things should be left forgotten!" Van Helsing shouted as he backed away. If he was going to be killed, this would be it. But, he felt, Dracula was resisting to killing him… yet.**

"**Forgotten? Are you sure?" Dracula hissed and with a cold smile, he took a step in front of Van Helsing.**

**Van Helsing didn't answer. HE still wondered. But if the past was something he couldn't come close to, he wouldn't go after it. "I could kill you now, Gabriel. But I'm offering this one thing you have desired to find in your life. A simple yes and you will get what you want!" Dracula snarled, taking another step forward. His cold eyes were fixed sharply on Van Helsing.**

**Van Helsing stared at Dracula. He knew he's crossbow and any other weapons were no use. He didn't know if the werewolf venom was still lingering in him but he guessed that if it was in him, it'll be the right time to use it to his advantage.**

**He looked back at Anna and Carl, who were fighting Verona, injuring her pretty badly and looked back at Dracula, who was smiling.**

"**Yes, I'm really sure," Van Helsing spoke and concentrated, closing he's eyes. He felt a sudden madness and hunger bursting into him. It was the feeling of the werewolf venom and he felt _very much alive_. He knew the werewolf venom still lived.**

"**What are you doing?" Dracula hissed and his cold gaze flickered with fear a bit.**

**Van Helsing gave a silent growl in response and looked up at Dracula slowly. His eyes were changed into a predator's eyes, very cat like and looking very… hungry.**

**A/N: Hehehe! I feel very evil! Anyways, hope you liked it! (It's a bit mixed up, the fighting sequences and stuff, but I did my best!) Thank you:) Read and Review!**


	6. A vampire with good intentions?

**Come Back To Me**

**A/N: Here you go, the chapter everyone (well, at least the reviewers and readers out there!) all waited for! Sorry it took a while, I had a hard time thinking about what I was gonna write next. I didn't want this story to be like a replica of the movie itself so... I planted a new seed, an unpredictable vampire, the FIRST vampire Dracula had blooded. (Ahh don't kill me, I just made that up!) And introduction to a new vampire who abandoned Dracula! But as I said above, she's really unpredictable! Is she gonna be friend... or foe? So... yeah, that's all I'm gonna say for now! Anywayssss, please review!**

**Disclaimer: I-I-I--- (sob sob) DONT OWN VAN HELSING! (wails horribly with the horrible sound blowing noses) **

**A vampire of good intentions?**

**Van Helsing immediately felt the enormous of the werewolf venom going through his veins, rushing through his body. He crouched down in a painful way, struggle going through his face and then looked up at Dracula who had fear reflecting off his eyes.**

**Van Helsing let himself be consumed into the curse, blinding him with anger and fury and power that gripped at his heart. He knew he was changing in to the wolf again and he... _enjoyed it._**

**"My friend, this will never end! I will keep coming back for revenge!" Dracula shouted but the wolf did not care now. It just eyed the prey hungrily. Just when he was about to bite and finish his prey off, it felt a forceful shove come from someone of _something_. The werewolf was knocked off its feet from the strong gust of wind. Aleera and Verona stopped fighting, their jaws dropping open at the newcomer.**

**"My dear devil, what have you got yourself into, Dracula?" a sly and french accented voice spoke and the mist that had surrounded the owner of the voice was evaporating away. In front of Dracula stood a tall woman with dark red hair and a raised eyebrow and a very sly grin.**

**Anna and Carl, who were just now fighting Verona, now looked at Dracula and the woman's direction.**

**Unlike the brides, the woman wore a sleek black trenchcoat similar to Van Helsing's and a blood red top very vampirish style, a wide V rimmed in the middle of breasts, baring half of it. She wore long sleek and stylish high heel boots and a belt with two pistols on both holsters of her belt which clung to her hips.**

**"Toxika..." (A/N: lol I know, its kinda modern but... hey! What's the harm? And anyways, I'm listening to Toxic by Britney Spears right now, lol) Dracula spoke in disbelief as the woman smiled. She eyed the werewolf, who snarled angrily at the woman named Toxika.**

**"Please, Vladislaus, I've always told you to call me Toxia (pronouncation Toki-shii-aaa)!" Toxika spoke and the werewolf lunged forward to attack the woman.**

**The woman grabbed the werewolf's neck with one swift movement, suprising all of the others and whispered spells of relaxation. Anna started to run for the werewolf but Carl stopped her. The werewolf started to struggle at first with flaring eyes but then it stopped moving and its expression looked soothened by the spell. The werewolf closed its eyes and the woman let go of the werewolf's neck, who seemed asleep. The werewolf was changing back to Van Helsing and he wasn't awake.**

**"Van Helsing!" Anna shouted and ran for him, this time Carl didn't stop her. He actually followed her, his looking worried. He looked suspiciously at Toxika and she must have known because before he knew it, a voice, her voice, whispered into his head.**

_**I won't kill you, mortal...**_

**Carl jumped in fright immediately and glanced at Toxika who was now staring curiously at Anna.**

**Verona and Aleera quickly raced for Dracula, who looked dumb founded. Toxika turned to Dracula and a frown crossed her face. Her eyes, which were the color of the deep and dark blue ocean, shined at him. The brides were hugging their master as if he was going to be taken away from them.**

**"Vladislaus, you have just now _let_ a werewolf attack you! Are you out of your treacherous mind?" Toxika hissed.**

**Dracula looked angrily at this insult and was about to jump to hurt her. Before he could even move, Toxika had ripped the two brides away from his grasp and had her marvelous eyes looking directly at Dracula's astonished face.**

**"Well, did you?"**

**Dracula glared at Toxika and spoke, "I did not LET Gabriel kill me!"**

**Toxika only chuckled coldly. "Oh yes you _did._ Master Satan will know all about it and if I can guess this easily, it means over the years I was gone, you have weakened!"**

**Dracula's brides were now looking fearfully up at Toxika and whimpering pitifully near their master.**

**Toxika now turned her attention to the two brides.**

**"And you!"-Toxika pointed to the brides-"You have weakened along with your master! You two, who cling so dearly to Vlad that makes me disgusted I'm even _related _to you as vampire kin!" Toxika spat the insult at the two brides, who whimpered even more pitifully.**

**Now Toxika was walking towards Carl, Anna and the unconcious Van Helsing. Anna grabbed for her sword and Carl was ready to throw holy water at her.**

**To their utter suprise, they're weapons were whisked away from their hands and now gripped by none of then Toxika's hands. Toxika smiled and spoke, "Tsk, tsk, I mean you know harm, mortals. I was here to visit my friend here who gave me the dark gift. I'm not here to hurt you."**

**"Then what do you want! If you hurt Van Helsing, I am going to kill you-" Anna began but she was cut short as Carl silenced her with a look of caution. Anna understood and didn't finish the sentence.**

**"You are mortals of caution and intelligence! Your little big friend there showed quite a there! Tell me, did he purposefully let the curse consume him so he could destory my dearest Vlad, the Devil's Prince?" Toxika spoke and Carl nodded slowly, never taking his eyes off the woman, who he now guessed was a vampiress.**

**"Impressive... Unlike any I have met. Well my little mortal friends, I'm going to have a chat with Vlad. And untill then, his slobbering brides"-she glared at the brides, who shrunk lower-"will not harm you _for sure._" And then Toxika gave the two mortals a big fanged grin and went over to Dracula.**

**A/N: Ok that's about it for now! I know it's short but it's a quick introduction to Toxika! Oh and I'm sorry to anyone who is a fan of Dracula's Brides! I hope I haven't angered you! Anyways, please review!**


End file.
